


This Isn't Goodbye

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's friends had never stayed around.  Slight spoilers for 5x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> prepared for round 3 of run_the_con for the prompt "All the Best".

The party was amazing. It had to be, with El and Neal organizing it. Mozzie had even donated the venue - a rooftop offering the most magnificent view of the city. Peter had never thought of Mozzie as one who would own such an upscale place, though in retrospect, there was no reason why he wouldn't. In any case, Neal's friend hadn't waited for an invitation to decline it. Too many suits in one place, he'd said.  
  
One by one the people Peter had worked with stood up to wish him success in his new position in DC.  Neal had also given a short toast, thanking Peter for giving him a future.  
  
But now the party was winding down. Spotting Neal, Peter extricated himself from a group of well-wishers who had come to bid their farewells.  
  
Neal was standing by the railing, holding a glass of wine, looking out over the city. "Nice turnout," he said on Peter's approach.  
  
Peter nodded and joined his friend. He had so much to say. Instead he took a moment to appreciate the view, the lights twinkling all around them.  "New York's a hard city to leave."  
  
Neal glanced over at him, a smile playing on his lips. "Yes, it is."  
  
"It's.." Peter fell silent.  
  
Neal chuckled, breaking the silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just.. I always thought I'll be the one leaving New York first." Neal had always lived his life knowing that one day he could be here, and the next he'll be somewhere else. Peter, El, they were always  _there_. From the time Neal had first met Peter the agent had lived in the same townhouse, had worked in the same place. It had never occurred to Neal that one day he'd just get up and leave.  
  
Peter looked at Neal for a moment. "This isn't goodbye."  
  
 _Yes it is_.  
  
The words on Neal's lips died away. He'd already had this conversation once before. When he was trying to convince Peter to leave him alone on his island paradise. Peter hadn't accepted it then either.  
  
Peter continued talking, not realizing Neal's discomfort, or maybe trying to talk over it. "We'll be coming up every other week or so, until we sell the house, and El is satisfied with the way the business is going." Burke Premiere Events was opening a new branch in DC. Both of them were going to be commuting long distance for a while.  
  
"But, you know, you don't need me anymore to keep you in line."  
  
Neal gave him a look.  
  
"I'm serious. Look, I realize temptation will always be there. But you're not the same guy I signed the deal with.  And once you're released, you can come down for a visit."  
  
"Didn't you once tell me to run rather than move to DC?"  
  
"A visit, I said," Peter laughed, but then turned more serious, "But really, once you're released, you'll have a lot of options. I'm sure the FBI would appreciate your talents in DC too."  
  
Neal nodded, turning back to the view. He loved New York, but it wasn't just the city that held him here. It was the people he'd worked with the friends he'd made. In the past, those friends could disappear at any given moment. Even his own father had disappeared from his life, only to show up, and then disappear again. He'd grown used to that reality, and it was hard, weird even, to think of any other.  
  
So maybe this wasn't a final goodbye after all. It was a strange feeling, but one Neal could get used to.


End file.
